


Stirred

by Karen T (poohmusings)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohmusings/pseuds/Karen%20T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mornings are more difficult than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stirred

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters do not belong to me.  
>  **Spoilers:** Minor for "Heroes Part 2"  
>  **Notes:** Written for the stargate100 The West Wing episode title challenge.

There are mornings, like the one now, when you wake and are convinced you're still retired, the only woman who calls you is your mother, and your most pressing decision is which cartoon to watch.

But then the past seven years always come flooding back. 

Your knees creak at all the times you've ducked and rolled. Your lungs burn at how much smoke you've ingested. And your heart aches for a week ago. 

A week ago had been normal and dependable, full of the same faces and friendships. 

You force yourself out of bed. 

You have a memorial to attend. 

_-the end-_


End file.
